


lights, camera, sex baby

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, pornstar!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Park Chanyeol has been working in the porn field for the past year as a director's assistant. Besides meeting numerous porn stars and directors, on the set is where he once again met his ex-boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun.





	lights, camera, sex baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not so sure what actually happens behind the scenes during the filming of porn so do take it with a pinch of salt, but hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Park Chanyeol has been working as a porn video director's assistant for the past year. It all started out as a desperate measure to earn easy money, and indeed easy money it was. Just within a single filming, he had managed to earn enough to pay off his outstanding student debts, and that was the driving point to spur him to continue on with the job.

Working in the porn field definitely had its perks. While being able to meet famous porn actors and directors, he was able to enjoy the porn right in front of his eyes. At the same time, he was casted a few times to appear in videos since he was undoubtedly handsome. Men or women, he didn’t mind, as long as he was the one doing the fucking. But Chanyeol was one to prefer working behind the camera rather than in front of it. Also, appearing in videos allowed him to earn much, much more while enjoying himself, so who was he to reject easy money?

Of course it came as no surprise when one day, out of the blue while he was setting up the cameras for another video, the director approached him and requested for him to appear in that video. Without an ounce of hesitation, he agreed and immediately, stylists escorted him backstage to do his makeup and costumes. 

While sitting in front of the mirror, with a few stylists working on his face and hair, he realised he never asked the director who he was acting with. Curious, he decided to ask the stylists.

“Hey, do you guys know who I’ll be doing it with today? I don’t remember hearing anything about today’s shoot.”

“Oh, you’ll definitely like today’s actor,” one of the stylists squealed. “He’s so small and pretty, definitely your type.”

“He’s the current hottest sensation on the internet - Honey Bee! He’s only appeared in a few videos so far but they’ve been hitting at least a million views each! He’s   
popular, and he’s dubbed as ‘every man’s wet dream’!” Another contributed.

Chanyeol hummed in response, already looking forward to who he would be fucking later on.

\-----------------------------

Within half an hour, Chanyeol was all prepared. Makeup done not too thickly, ebony hair gelled up to expose his forehead, and wearing only a blue silk bathrobe, no undergarment underneath. He looked around the set, and there was still no unfamiliar face, meaning Chanyeol finished his preparations earlier than the other actor. So he walked over and sat in one of the chairs meant for the actors, scrolling through his social media on his phone while waiting for his co-actor for the day.

Alas, after a long 20 minutes, the sound of doors opening could be heard, signifying the entrance of the other actor whom Chanyeol had been waiting for. Looking up from his phone to take a look at who the stylists had been previously swooning over, Chanyeol was rendered speechless. Yes, the actor was indeed breathtakingly beautiful and petite-sized, undoubtedly Chanyeol’s type. But at the same time, the actor was none other than Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s high school ex-boyfriend, strolling in while adorning a red silk bathrobe, contrasting against his spotless milky white skin.

The moment Chanyeol laid his eyes on the man he once called his, he was brought back to his high school days. The two of them were once high school sweethearts, exchanging loving kisses and hugs whenever they had the chance to, and moaning beneath messy sheets every other night while whispering sweet words into each others’ ears. Many had envied them for their chemistry and love, even betting that these two would last forever. However, no one would expect for the two of them to break up all of a sudden one fine day and Baekhyun disappearing from their lives without a final word, and no one knew why except Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s father had received a promotion at work and was sent to work based in Europe, but he didn’t tell Baekhyun till a week before they were leaving. This had left both Chanyeol and Baekhyun devastated, knowing they had just one week left with each other. One would expect the two of them to maintain a long distance relationship upon witnessing how in love they are with each other, but they didn’t. Instead, the two of them parted on mutual terms, knowing that a long distance relationship rarely works out, and that Baekhyun’s return was indefinite, therefore the mutual breakup.

The last he remembered, Baekhyun was one to be really shy when it came to anything sexual. He was rarely one to initiate anything, and he was afraid to try anything else adventurous when it came to sex. But how Baekhyun became such a sensational porn star, he didn’t know how it was possible.

Back to the present, Baekhyun was standing right in front of Chanyeol, in the flesh, looking just as how he was years ago, maybe a little prettier. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun broke the silence. “Long time no see, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun flashed him a sly smirk, one that Chanyeol had only seen when Baekhyun was being playful.

“Yeah, kinda unexpected for our reunion to be here, huh?” Chanyeol breathed out, sounding more of a whisper.

The two of them continued gazing at each other’s faces, admiring the face that they have constantly missed over the past few years, but they were broken out of their trance at their director’s booming voice.

“So it looks like the both of your are acquainted? I guess it’ll be much easier this way. But reunion later, sex first. Get into positions everyone!”

At the director’s instructions, everyone started moving instantly, not wanting to delay the shooting. While the filming crew got to their positions behind the various cameras, spotlights and boom mics, Chanyeol and Baekhyun made their way over to the king-sized bed that was situated right in the middle of the set, all spotlights casting their lights upon it. The king-sized bed was adorned with simply plain white sheets and two cotton pillows - simple-looking but comfortable enough for fucking.

After much shouting by the director as to where the different cameras and lights should be directed at, as well as giving that day’s actors the rundown of the filming, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were now sitting in the middle of the bed, waiting for further instructions. Baekhyun was sitting cross-legged, looking around the set, without an ounce of nervousness visible.   
Chanyeol thought.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was an inner mess. It was the first time meeting his ex-boyfriend after years, and within minutes of meeting they were about to have sex! Not to mention since Baekhyun is a rising porn star, Chanyeol suddenly feels so inexperienced even though he had his fair share of men and women. 

He was snapped out of his panicking when he heard a shout of “Action!” coming from a director. Before he could even respond, he was pushed backwards, made to lie on the bed while Baekhyun hovered above him.

“Do you know what I’m best known for in this field?” Baekhyun smirked.

Chanyeol gulped and shook his head, never seeing this side of Baekhyun before.

Baekhyun leaned in and whispered into his ear, “For taking charge.”

Without waiting for a response, Baekhyun crashed his lips onto Chanyeol’s plump and soft ones. In shock, Chanyeol gave out a gasp and Baekhyun took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Chanyeol, quickly coming to his senses and tried to dominate the kiss, but Baekhyun’s firm hand on his chest prevented him from switching their positions, so he had no choice but to let Baekhyun have control.

Tongues roughly sliding against one another, teeth clashing and lips being bitten till swollen while saliva trailed down from the corners of their mouths - the two of them exchanged kisses of pure lust, not caring how messy it was. With each heated lick into his mouth, Chanyeol would let out a soft moan that he wasn’t sure the boom mics would pick up. Since he was pinned down onto the bed, all he could do was let his hands roam about Baekhyun’s still-clothed back. Even with the robe still on, he could feel the obvious curve of his waist. Hands sliding further down, it stopped at the curve of Baekhyun’s ass, and he squeezed hard. Baekhyun let out a moan into his mouth and Chanyeol deemed it as a sign to continue. He continued to massage the fleshy cheeks with increasing pressure, causing Baekhyun to release more melodious moans. 

Hearing Baekhyun moan boosted Chanyeol’s pride; him feeling that he still had some control over the other. Just as Chanyeol was about to try to dominate Baekhyun by flipping their positions once more, he felt a hand gently press down on his exposed chest and sliding further down South, to his waist where the ribbon of his robe was. Nimble hands loosened the knot and Chanyeol was soon completely bare to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun broke the heated kiss and took his time to admire the masterpiece that was lying beneath him. Tanned skin just as he remembered from years back, but stomach comparable toned, obvious that Chanyeol had been working out. He placed his palm back in the middle of Chanyeol’s chest and splayed it out, feeling the muscles that lay beneath the taut skin. He then slid his palm downwards, feeling every raise of muscle at the abdomen.

Albeit a little ticklish, it was also sensual, giving Chanyeol shivers down his spine, but in a good way. He felt the hand go further down and down, until it gripped his half-hard cock. He flinched in surprise, but let out a breathy gasp that sounded more like a moan.

Baekhyun inwardly smirked at the sight of Chanyeol being aroused - nipples erected, lips swollen from the kissing, and cock pulsating in his hand. He absolutely loved it when he was in full control over what was happening. If you told the Baekhyun a few years back that he would be dominating during sex, he would laugh it off. But through nights of exploration after moving to Europe, he discovered that although he didn’t like topping, he loved to be in control over his partner; which is why he was dubbed as a ‘power-bottom’.

As Baekhyun slowly stroked Chanyeol’s cock to its full erected glory, he lowered his face to Chanyeol’s chest, and nipped at the skin there, occasionally licking and sucking, bruising it with hickeys. Chanyeol was obviously enjoying the different sensations as his moans increased in volume, and more blood rushed down to his cock, making it fully hard. 

Baekhyun continued nipping downwards, licking at the hard abdomen. When he had reached Chanyeol’s cock, he took a moment to appreciate it in its full hard glory, before taking it into his hand and giving it kittenish-licks around the head. Like a child savouring a lollipop, Baekhyun took his own sweet time tasting his delectable treat, taking in the saltiness of skin and precum. Meanwhile Chanyeol was enjoying the attention Baekhyun was showering his cock, his hand gripping hard onto the sheets beneath him due to all the pleasure he was receiving, moans and whines leaving his saliva-slicked lips.

Baekhyun, wanting to see Chanyeol ruined more, without warning, started to take Chanyeol in his mouth. Inch by inch, Chanyeol’s cock entered Baekhyun’s mouth, stretching his lips, but halfway through, Baekhyun realised he couldn’t take in anymore, making him remember how large Chanyeol actually was. Whatever he couldn’t put into his mouth, he made it up by stroking it with his hands. 

Chanyeol had let out a loud moan the moment he felt his cock enter the warm cavern - he swore he could come right at that instant. Slowly, more of his cock welcomed the warmed and soon, the tip of his cock had hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat.   
Unable to deal with so much pleasure, Chanyeol reached his hand downwards and found his grip in Baekhyun’s locks. 

As Baekhyun continued sucking and stroking, Chanyeol willed himself not to thrust his hip upwards, but alas it was futile. At one particular hard suck Baekhyun gave, Chanyeol’s hips reflexively bucked and the moan Baekhyun released sent vibrations down Chanyeol’s cock, sending more blood there.

Chanyeol continued to fuck Baekhyun’s mouth and at the sounds of his moans, Baekhyun didn’t seem to hate it at all. Baekhyun struggled to keep up with Chanyeol’s pace, sucking whatever he could and stroking what he couldn’t suck, while enjoying the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Saliva from Baekhyun’s mouth leaked down from his lips to the angry cock he was sucking on. Chanyeol’s hips began to stutter in pace and without warning, he came in Baekhyun’s mouth.

With warm liquid suddenly filling his mouth and saltiness with a tinge of sweetness hitting his taste buds, Baekhyun moaned in delight and happily swallowed it all. He even continued sucking Chanyeol’s softening cock as to not waste a single drop. Once he was done, he let it go with a soft ‘pop’ and while staring into Chanyeol’s eyes, he licked his lips, once again tasting the delicious cum he had enjoyed.

Chanyeol, still breathing hard after his orgasm, stared back at Baekhyun. He absolutely looked like a beautiful mess - hair dishevelled from his grip, lips swollen and moist, face flushed and the red silk robe slipping off his shoulders, showcasing baby smooth skin and sharp collarbones.

With increasing sexual tension in the air, Baekhyun seductively removed his robe, taking his own sweet time. When the robe was thrown onto the floor, Chanyeol could feel himself getting hard again just at the sight of Baekhyun’s untainted and beautiful body. 

Chanyeol rolled over and switched their positions, such that Baekhyun was now lying under him and surprisingly, Baekhyun showed no resisting. Baekhyun looked so much more ravishing under him and ravish him Chanyeol did. 

Chanyeol crashed his lips into Baekhyun’s and both of them were engaged in a fiery lip-lock, tongues having a battle of dominance. All you could hear were the sounds of wet kissing, tongues dragging against one another and moans coming from the both of them. Saliva made it messier but both of them didn’t care. Chanyeol then snuck a hand between their bodies and started to stroke Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun gave out a moan in shock, and Chanyeol deemed it as a signal to stroke harder. Soon, Baekhyun came hard, spurting translucent white cum onto Chanyeol’s hand and both their bodies. Chanyeol broke the heated kiss to move downwards and lick off the cum that landed on Baekhyun’s body. The sensation of the wet muscle dragging against his body, Baekhyun absolutely loved it, moans increasing in frequency and loudness, whispers of “More” could be heard.

Once Chanyeol was done licking off Baekhyun’s body, he took the back of Baekhyun’s knees and positioned them onto his broad shoulders. Going down even further. Chanyeol came face to face with Baekhyun’s hole, all pink and hairless, twitching to be filled. Chanyeol nuzzled his face in between the two plump cheeks and breathed in hard at the scent of Baekhyun. He then gave a fat and long lick onto the hole, up to Baekhyun’s balls. Baekhyun moaned at the sensation, wanting more.

The moment the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue entered his wanting hole, Baekhyun came once again, strings of cum shooting out from his cock and painting his chest. At the same time, his hole contracted around Chanyeol’s tongue, making him moan from the tightness. Nonetheless, he continued on, tongue licking the insides of Baekhyun, while nipping at the rim. 

Baekhyun choked out moans at the amount of pleasure he was receiving, since he was still sensitive from the orgasm that had hit him not too long ago. He was basking in the feeling of Chanyeol eating his ass, when suddenly a palm striked against his left ass cheek. Baekhyun gasped at the sudden sting, but pain morphed into pleasure when the same palm caressed the reddening cheek. 

Both cheeks received equal attention, being spanked and soothed by the rough and gentle hands of Chanyeol. As Chanyeol continued to thrust his tongue into Baekhyun’s hole, he slowly added one of his fingers in. At the sudden stretch, Baekhyun squeaked out but as Chanyeol moved that finger in and out, Baekhyun was soon moaning in pleasure. One finger became two, and soon the tongue was replaced by three thick fingers, pistoning in and out of Baekhyun at a fast pace, while Chanyeol went back to kissing the daylights out of the smaller under him. Baekhyun screamed at the intensity of the pleasure he was receiving.

Chanyeol bent his fingers, only to brush against a walnut-sized solid and he could feel Baekhyun tense up, a moan that sounded more like a scream echoing within the room. Chanyeol knew that he had found Baekhyun’s prostate and with a smirk, continued to grind his fingers against it. Baekhyun mewled at the electrifying pleasure washing over his body and soon, his orgasm hit him once again. However, Chanyeol’s fingers didn’t stop grinding his fingers against his prostate, spurts of cum continued to shoot out of Baekhyun’s cock due to hypersensitivity. Baekhyun whined at Chanyeol to stop, feeling that he couldn’t come anymore.

However, Chanyeol had different plans in mind. The moment he removed his fingers, Baekhyun sighed in relief and used that time to catch his breath. What Baekhyun didn’t expect was for Chanyeol to slam his cock right into Baekhyun, hitting the prostate in one go. 

Baekhyun’s back arched off the bed, once again having his orgasm hitting him like electricity. Having come thrice already, Baekhyun felt that there was nothing he could release already, yet cum still landed on his chest, cock still red and hard.

Chanyeol continued to piston into Baekhyun, hips landing hard onto Baekhyun’s red ass. Baekhyun couldn’t find anymore energy to moan, so all he could do was whine and mewl while Chanyeol growled at the sensation of the tight cavern he was furiously fucking into. One of Baekhyun’s legs soon slipped off Chanyeol’s shoulders, so he lifted the two legs into the air, and continued to to fuck Baekhyun in that position. It made Chanyeol’s cock go even deeper than before, giving Baekhyun new pleasurable sensations, cock leaking more precum than before.

With a few more thrusts, Chanyeol managed to reach his climax, shooting his load into Baekhyun. Baekhyun choked at the feeling of being filled and with a weak whine, came once again. He thought that Chanyeol was done with him, but he was so wrong.

Chanyeol’s cock was still rock hard, so with a quick change of position, Baekhyun found himself being fucked from the back on all fours. Chanyeol took his time licking and sucking at Baekhyun’s neck and back, decorating them with blooming hickeys. Baekhyun buried his face into the sheets, dirtying them with the saliva escaping his lips and tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. His cock constantly received friction from the sheets beneath, with his body rocking back and forth from the force of Chanyeol’s thrusts. With gyrating hips, Chanyeol once again came in Baekhyun, white semen leaking out from the wrecked hole even though Chanyeol hasn’t pulled out, showing how filled he is.

With a last change in position, Baekhyun found himself sitting on Chanyeol’s hips, cock still buried deep inside him. Baekhyun weakly shook his head, saying that he couldn’t come anymore. Chanyeol gently stroked Baekhyun’s cheeks, which were now soaked with tears,

“Come on, baby. Ride me for the last time, won’t you.”

At the endearment, Baekhyun nodded and with a choke, lifted himself upwards and slammed himself down onto the still-hard rod. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol spreading open his ass cheeks, causing him to sink lower onto the stiff cock. Baekhyun fucked himself onto Chanyeol’s cock for a few times, but he soon ran out of energy and laid slump on Chanyeol’s chest.

Knowing that Baekhyun finally exhausted himself, he decided to do all the work. He lifted up Baekhyun’s weak body and fucked it as if he was playing with a sex doll. Baekhyun continued whimpering and moaning at the feeling of him being used.

Yes, though he was more used to being the one in control in bed, Chanyeol was too good for him to control. Somehow, he loved the feeling of being used by Chanyeol, as if he was a cum dumpster. 

With a final slam into Baekhyun’s hole, he once again reached his climax, painting Baekhyun’s insides white. Cum from inside Baekhyun leaked out and flowed down Chanyeol’s softening cock and onto Chanyeol’s hips. At the same time, Baekhyun came hard for the final time, spurts of cum hitting his chest, some of it landing on Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol licked whatever landed on his lips, before delivering a final heated kiss to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, feeling totally drained of any energy, rolled off Chanyeol, silently whining at the feeling of Chanyeol’s limp dick pulling out from his abused hole. The both of them laid side by side with no words exchanged, just the both of them catching their breaths, till they heard a distant ‘Cut!’ coming from the director.

The both of them had been so preoccupied with each other and their heated sex session that they totally forgot that they were filming a porn video. 

“You guys did a really great job!” The director praised them both. “We got so many amazing shots, I could feel that this would be the next big hit! Thank you for working with us and I hope to see you again~”

With a wink, the director walked off the set, while stylists ran towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun with towels and new robes for the both of them. Before Baekhyun left all cleaned up and covered up with a new silk robe, he called out for Chanyeol.

“Although I’m known for taking charge, I don’t mind you taking charge of me. My number hasn’t changed so give me a call some time? Let’s catch up again.”

With a final wink, he walked off, leaving Chanyeol shocked and with a kindled hope for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this till the end and I hope you liked it!  
> Do leave kudos or comment, or you can connect with me at @baekmochi04 on Twitter!  
> Do also check out my other works!


End file.
